Philtre d'amour et effet indésirable
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Non pas qu'elle ne veut pas séduire Soul, mais de là à avoir recours à une potion aphrodisiaque, qui soi-disant, provoque une obsession romantique envers une autre personne – tout est subjectif.


Vraiment, Maka se demande comment elle en est arrivée à de tels extrémités.

.

Non pas qu'elle ne veut pas séduire Soul, mais de là à avoir recours à une potion aphrodisiaque, qui soi-disant, provoque une obsession romantique envers une autre personne – tout est subjectif. La seule qui parait à peu près emballée par la combine est Liz, elle qui raffolait tant des petits ragots et des histoires de cœur de ses amies. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée.

Tsubaki échange un regard avec Maka. Impossible de faire revenir la jolie blonde en arrière, surtout que maintenant, elle a déjà rallié sa jeune sœur à la cause. Patty est aussi extatique que l'ainée, ravie de pouvoir s'atteler à la réalisation d'une potion.

« Rassure-moi, juste. » commence Maka, en soupirant. « Tu as trouvé où la recette de cette potion ? »

Liz relève la tête du vieux bouquin, avant de sourire lentement.

« Dans un des livres de Medusa ! Elle a dû les oublier en fuyant l'école. »

Maka pince des lèvres et baisse les yeux. Elle n'est pas vraiment sûre qu'il soit recommandé d'utiliser un des manuels de la venimeuse sorcière. Peut-être même qu'il faudrait qu'elles le rendent aux professeurs, à Shinigami peut-être, mais encore une fois, elles décident de faire fi des règles. Tsubaki semble cependant partager le même avis que son amie, mais elle n'en rajoute pas plus.

« Comment savoir que cette potion n'est pas dangereuse ? » soupire la blonde. Elle n'a pas envie d'empoisonner son arme. Son but est de le séduire, pas de le tuer.

Liz plisse les sourcils, avant d'indiquer une partie sur le livre. Maka se penche, pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est écrit là, regarde ! _" Cette potion n'est pas dangereuse."_ »

Avec cynisme, Maka se fait la réflexion que les mentions du bouquin sont peut-être mensongères. Seulement, Liz a l'air tant heureuse de trouver une solution aux célibats de ses amies, que la jeune femme n'a pas le cœur à lui refuser ça.

Au moment venu, elle ferait simplement semblant de verser la potion dans le verre de Soul, voilà tout.

.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut comme ingrédient ? » demande doucement Tsubaki.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Patty qui répond, un immense sourire lui dévorant les joues.

« Une plume de corbeau, du sang de sorcière, du dictame, et une mèche de vos cheveux ! »

Pour la plume, le dictame et la mèche de cheveux, pas de problème. Pour du sang de sorcière, par contre … L'affaire se corse.

Les quatre filles décident d'aller rendre visite au professeur Stein, tout juste rentré de son voyage de noce. La grossesse de Marie prenant bientôt fin, les deux tourtereaux ont décidé de se marier et de s'accorder un peu de bon temps. Loin d'elles l'envie de les déranger, mais les filles savent pertinemment que si quelqu'un en ce monde peut avoir du sang d'enchanteresse dans son tiroir, c'est sûrement lui.

« Si on dit à Stein qu'on prépare un filtre d'amour, il ne nous donnera jamais le sang. » manigance Maka. Elle a un plan, et ses plans sont _presque_ toujours infaillible. « Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, vous vous occupez de Marie. Parlez lui du bébé et du mariage, elle est très gâteuse lorsqu'elle s'y met. Et moi, je me chargerai du professeur. Je lui mentirai. »

Toutes les trois hochèrent la tête, déterminées. Tsubaki se fit la remarque intérieure que depuis que Maka les fréquente, elle contourne de plus en plus d'interdit.

De toute manière, un mensonge de plus ou de moins ….

.

Marie est ravie de les revoir. Son visage est agréablement bronzé, et son ventre joliment arrondi. Le bébé est bientôt là, et la maternité lui va bien au teint. Stein reste le même : il a bronzé, et son sourire est figé. Il a peut-être un peu peur, mais il ne veut pas l'avouer.

Liz, Patty et Tsubaki enclenche le plan numéro un. Marie leur propose du thé, et elles acceptent simultanément. Stein disparait dans son bureau, et Maka s'éclipse.

« Professeur. » dit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

Stein se retourne, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Il pensait la jeune fille en compagnie de son épouse.

« Shinigami m'a demandé de voir avec vous. Il cherche un ingrédient pour faire un remède aidant à la résistance à la folie. Du sang de sorcière, plus particulièrement. Vous avez ça en réserve ? »

Le professeur hausse les sourcils, étonné. Shinigami ne lui a jamais parlé d'un tel projet, et il se demanda un instant pourquoi Maka lui ment ainsi. Tout comme son père, elle n'est pas bien douée, et il lit sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il plisse les yeux un instant, tout en réfléchissant rapidement. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de sang de sorcière ?

« J'en ai. » dit-il après un instant.

Il décide de lui en donner, faisant fî de son mensonge. Il est curieux de voir quelles expériences elle va mener.

.

Le lendemain, les filles sèchent les cours pour commencer la préparation de la potion. Liz leur dit qu'en 3 jours, elle sera prête. Elles se sont installées dans les toilettes du troisième étage, et elles épient constamment le couloir, pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Patty est extatique. Elle croit être un agent secret en mission pour sauver le monde. Sauf que le monde, elle l'a déjà sauvé, et si elle ne s'arrête pas de crier, les filles vont finir par être découvertes. Liz lui donne un dessin à faire, et la petite blonde reste silencieuse tandis qu'elle massacre la pauvre feuille de papier.

Tsubaki et Maka, elles, s'échangent un regard inquiet. Liz est toujours aussi motivée, et elles n'ont toujours pas trouvés d'arguments pour arrêter ce jeu qui semble dangereux. Elles n'ont pas le temps d'en discuter, l'arme les oblige à l'aider à touiller la préparation.

« Il y aura une potion pour toi, Tsubaki, et une pour toi, Maka ! Ah, mon plan est tout simplement gé-ni-al ! »

Elle semble vraiment contente.

« Et pour toi ? » demande doucement l'épée maudite.

Liz sursaute, et fronce les sourcils. Elle rougit violemment et secoue négativement la tête. Elle n'a pas inclus _ce détail_ dans son plan, et puis de toute manière, elle n'a personne à qui faire boire la poison.

« Kid ne boirait jamais quelque chose qu'il n'a pas préparé lui-même. Il est trop perfectionniste pour ça. »

C'est Patty qui a parlé, et sa grande sœur lui décroche un regard noir. Elle essaie de faire abstraction du sourire de Tsubaki et de Maka, avant de maugréer dans sa barbe : « On a assez d'ingrédient pour seulement deux potions. Désolée les filles, mais je passe mon tour. »

Tsubaki rigole doucement. Maka lève les yeux au ciel. Patty la traitre de dégonflée.

Liz, elle, s'en fiche. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une vulgaire potion pour séduire le dieu de la mort.

.

Trois soirs plus tard, ils sont tous réunis dans l'appartement de Soul et de Maka. Liz a proposé une soirée pyjama pour mettre son plan à exécution. Pour l'instant, les trois garçons sont devant la télé, à jouer à des jeux vidéo stupides.

Les filles organisent une réunion de crise dans la cuisine, prétextant aller mettre la table.

« Ecoute Liz … » dit lentement Maka, mal à l'aise. « Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée finalement. »

Tsubaki hoche gravement la tête pour approuver les propos de son amie. Liz croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous avez peut-être raison … On ne sait pas ce que la potion peut leur faire ! Je n'ai même pas pris les flacons de la maison. C'était une idée stupide, tout bien réfléchi. »

Liz est une piètre menteuse, mais les deux autres n'y voient que du feu. Lorsque Soul appelle Maka, celle-ci déserte la cuisine, et Tsubaki ne tarde pas à la suivre.

L'ainée regarde sa cadette avec un sourire amusé. Elle sort deux petits contenants de sa poche arrière, et les agite devant son visage.

« C'est maintenant que tout devient amusant, Patty. »

Celle-ci éclate de rire, et Liz sent la fierté pointer. Son plan est parfait.

.

Le premier à qui elle donne la potion est Black*Star. Tsubaki est trop naïve, et lorsque la blonde lui tend le verre, prétextant un cocktail de son invention qui serait tellement fort que même Dieu ne pourrait le supporter, elle n'y voit que du feu. Le guerrier relève le défi sans réfléchir, et il avale le contenu de la coupe en quelques microsecondes.

« Tu aurais dû attendre qu'on trinque tous ensemble ! » soupire Tsubaki.

Le meister éclate de rire, passant la main dans sa chevelure hérissée, comme s'il était gêné. Il reste ensuite sagement aux côtés de son arme, même s'il n'hésite pas à crier pour se faire remarquer. La potion ne semble pas avoir d'effet négatif, et Liz sourit. Tsubaki, elle, jette un petit regard à son amie, qui hausse les épaules.

Elle tend les coupes restantes aux autres, faisant bien attention pour que Soul prenne celle qui lui est destinée. Maka lui jette un regard suspicieux, et la blonde agite la main.

« On trinque à quoi ? » demande Kid, et son arme lui offre un petit sourire, levant son verre.

« A notre amitié ! »

Ils avalent tous leurs coupes sans se poser plus de questions, et le sourire de Liz s'élargit.

Tout est parfait.

.

Le premier à présenter des symptômes étranges est Black*Star. Alors qu'ils attaquent le dessert, le ninja repousse son assiette et grimace. Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim – et attendez, Black*Star qui n'a plus faim ? Liz en a des sueurs froides. Il a à peine toucher au dessert, et dieu sait qu'il aime le sucre.

« J'ai mal au ventre. » dit-il et le silence se fait sur la table.

Soudain, il se lève de table et court vers les toilettes. Un bruit disgracieux se fait entendre et Tsubaki court à sa suite.

Plus personne n'a envie de manger son dessert maintenant – surtout que de la mousse au chocolat couleur marron clair, non merci.

Lorsque l'arme du ninja revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussa un long soupir. « Je suis désolée. Black*Star fait une indigestion, nous allons rentrer. »

Après leur départ, c'est au tour de Kid de prendre congé. Liz et Patty le suivent sans plus tarder et ne restent alors plus que Maka et son arme.

La manieuse débarrasse la table, et Soul va se planter devant la télé pour éteindre la console. Il s'assied sur le canapé, et souffle longuement.

« Maka ? »

Elle passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Oui, Soul ? » demande-t-elle.

« J'ai mal au ventre. »

Tandis que Soul court vers les toilettes, Maka maudit silencieusement Liz. Elle avait pourtant prévenu que la potion pouvait être dangereuse.

Elle se promet d'aller lui passer un savon, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. En attendant, la faux démoniaque est malade et elle compte bien rester à son chevet.

.

« Avant que vous ne vous énerviez, je tiens à dire que … »

« Non ! Tu ne dis rien ! Tu les as empoisonnés alors qu'on avait décidé de ne pas le faire. »

Liz fronce les sourcils. Maka est déchainée. Les cernes sous ses yeux attestent également de sa fatigue harassante. Tsubaki, elle, reste silencieuse, mais hoche religieusement la tête.

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la potion leur donnerait des indigestions ! Mais voyez le bon côté des choses … Même si la potion n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, on peut dire que vous avez tout de même passé une première nuit mouvementée avec les garçons ! »

Maka rougit violemment, et se retient de l'étrangler. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa définition de nuit mouvementée, mais elle décide de ne pas revenir sur les mots de la blonde. Elle pousse un long soupir, pour évacuer sa colère.

« Rassurez-vous, je suis sûre que la prochaine potion fonctionnera mieux que celle-ci ! »

Et voyant la tête de ses deux amies, Liz se garde bien de leur dire qu'elle est presque terminée.

* * *

 **Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un défi de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Par un tirage au sort, j'ai obtenu la potion d'amour, et je devais réaliser un OS avec cette potion comme centre. Du coup, comme j'ai rematé Soul Eater et que je voulais écrire un petit écrit léger, et bien voilà.**

 **J'espère que ce texte vous plait ! Le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé est par le biais des reviews !**

 **Bisous bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Isadora**


End file.
